Finding Peace
by ForgottenStorm87
Summary: When the universe has found its peace can they do the same? With so many changes in life is it possible to find one's true place in the world?


He held up the piece of paper once more, comparing the address. 121 Hardford Street. This tiny piece of information was all he had. Five years. Five long years of searching, checking his data banks, exhausting every possible resource and this small address was all he had had to go by. Glancing at the mailbox once more he reassured himself that this was indeed the residence he was looking for. The house was relatively small, two bedrooms, one bath, a living room and kitchen space with a small dining nook added on by a previous tenant. The house was humble looking but had obviously been given a lot of love. A fresh coat of paint had been applied within recent years and added vegetation such as bushes, shrubs and various flowers sprung up around the walk creating a picturesque little home. The owner obviously took pride in their residence.

He walked to the house, slowly. With each step his feet felt heavier as if the ground itself were trying to hold him back from his objective. When had it come to this? When had he become so scared of completing a simple recon mission? Recon? Not really. This was more than that. He had to know. Five years ago his life had been turned completely upside down. Five years ago he had been given a reality check that had woken him up, slapping him in the face like a wet towel. He still remembered the world-wide shock at her announcement; remembered the way the press and everyone had reacted to her decision. He heard her speech, reviewed it time and time again, could even quote it word for word. It still made no sense to him. He hadn't realized how much it would affect him until it actually happened.

Five years ago Relena Peacecraft Dorlan, Vice Foreign Minister of the Earth-sphere Unified Nation had stood up before the entire universe and gave the speech that left millions speechless. He could still see her standing there, her face full of determination, her eyes echoing her resolve. He remembered everything from the color of her suit to the way she wore her hair. Her eyes were what he remembered the most though. Those eyes had haunted him every night for the past five years, deep cerulean pools that never failed to suck him in. He had always admired her strength and even once told her that she was so much stronger than him. In retrospect he wished he had told her so many other things instead. Had he realized that day what steps she had truly taken he would have tried harder to convince her to stay.

She had always been his mission, his reason for existing in her peaceful world. He lived to protect her because doing so protected the peace. That's what he'd always told himself. When had things changed so much? When did he lose sight of his purpose? Her announcement changed everything in more than one way. Life went on as it always did but somehow he knew he would never be content, not with the way she'd left things. He sighed and ran a hand through his tousled hair. This was not going to be easy. He could hear her speech in his mind, reciting it to himself mentally once again, searching for her reasons even as he walked to her door.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Earth-Sphere. For years the universe was in a constant state of unrest. The struggle for power and the desire to establish some form of regulated order dominated our lives and made relations between the Earth and the colonies almost non-existent. Today we celebrate the fifteenth anniversary of the end of the Eve Wars. Today we remember those that fought so hard to create this peace that we have enjoyed and reflect on the lessons our past mistakes have taught us. Earth and space have successfully coexisted these many years because humanity had finally found that which we have all dreamed of: peace and equality. This current state, though still fragile, is one for which we may all hold our heads high." There had been a roaring applause of approval, as there should be. No one could have predicted her next words.

"However, with the passage of time comes the inevitability of change. Changes are essential to life. Change helps us all grow and thrive in our daily lives; it shapes us and makes us who we are. Such changes can and often are brought on for the better. It is in this time that I, Relena Dorlan Peacecraft, have made a decision that I think will be best for all." She paused and looked around the entire room addressing, not the cameras or the press, but the people themselves. Her eyes locked with each and every one of those closest to her, landing on him last of all. He had hidden himself in the shadows as usual for the best vantage point should he need to act quickly. But she found him, she always found him no matter how well he hid.

"As of today, I am resigning from my position of Vice Foreign Minister. The capable individual that shall be taking my place will be announced at tomorrow's press conference. I am sorry for the short notice but I truly feel the time is right for this change. I thank you all for the years of support you have given me and as always I wish only the best for you all. Thank you." There was a stunned silence that hushed over the crowd as the whole universe took in her words. Suddenly, one person's soft clapping could be heard. The one person was then slowly followed by the entire crowd as roaring cheers filled the room. Though the world was sad to see her go they had given her the sendoff she deserved. Soldiers saluted her, all those who were seated then stood in respect. People bowed in respect for her as the former Queen of the World made her final exit from the political arena.

He had stood there for a moment in pure shock. He had never even heard any suggestion of her resignation. She had never indicated to him, or to any near him that this was her chosen course of action. He watched her leave the room, his eyes following her even as she reached her limousine. She had paused just for a moment and looked his way, her eyes finding him in his dark corner. Had he known that that glance was her silent goodbye he would have followed her.

She had been very thorough with the whole process. Any and all documents signed by her had been carefully engineered to protect the peace as best she could. Her estate had been divided amongst numerous charities with an obvious portion being set aside for her own needs. She left the final portion to Pagen, her family's butler. She had carefully considered every detail, a process that had obviously taken her years. She had been so thorough that, try as he might, he found no trace of her. He had gone to her office to talk to her about her decision, then her home. All he found was a small stuffed bear; similar to the one he had given her, and a note.

Heero,

I know you're the one reading this. I cannot begin to explain why I have chosen this course of action. All I ask is that you respect my wishes and let me live my out my life. I owe you so much more than I can ever repay. You have been so many things to me: inspiration, hope, a source of strength… and so much more. I can never thank you enough for all that you have done. You have sacrificed so much. We both have. But now I need to live my life. The world has found its peace, and now I need to find mine. Please let me.

Froever,

Relena

He had read and reread the letter time and time again. He searched for her, for any trace of where she might have gone, any clue at all. Nothing. There was no address, no identity, nothing that would give him even the slightest beginnings of where to look for her. She had vanished. He searched for her, needing to find her. At first he told himself that it was because she was still in danger, that resigning didn't mean someone wouldn't still try to hurt her. Then, it was because she might be needed again in case the universe lost sight of the peace she had worked so hard to preserve. He spent year debating his reasons and stating them to anyone who might ask. At last he'd found some results. It had taken him five long years to put the pieces together but he found her.

Katrina Jones, 121 Hardford Street in a small town in the Midwest region of the Former United States. She had taken her birth mother's name. Settling in this region seemed appropriate for her with its many seasons and decent climate. He could see her being happy hear. Standing at her front door, his hand poised to knock he felt his stomach clench in an uncharacteristic knot. He paused, hearing a voice coming from behind the house humming a soft melody. His brow quirked in curiosity. Following a small cobbled path he walked around to the back of the house and was awestruck by what he saw.

Sitting on the ground, bathed in the evening light sat Relena Dorlan Peacecraft. Trowel in hand she was working rather happily in her garden as she hummed a soft tune. He'd only heard her hum a few times and only on the few occasions where she'd been truly happy. He'd missed the sound. As he approached, she stopped, her posture stiffening

"Hello Heero." She hadn't looked at him yet, she hadn't needed to. She had always known when he was near.

"Relena." His voice was softer than he meant it to be though he used the usual monotone.

"I knew it was only a matter of time until you found me."

She looked up at him then, her cerulean eyes glowing up at him from under her sunhat. Her honey-colored hair had been swept back into a long ponytail. Her formerly ivory skin was a nice sun-kissed color that seemed more than fitting for her current location. A few freckles had formed on her face from the extra sun exposure. She looked stronger, healthier... she looked beautiful. She stood up then, her stance as strong as it was relaxed yet she still held the same grace and poise as ever.

"I was just getting a few things from my garden and then I was going to make dinner. Would you like to join me?" she offered him a small smile. She seemed so relaxed. He merely nodded to her invitation and followed her as she led the way into the house. The interior of the house was just as beautiful as the outside. The décor was so fitting for her. The room smelled of fresh flowers and vanilla, her favorite scent. He watched as she began to navigate her way around her small kitchen getting out the necessary utensils and pots to begin making dinner.

"Do you like spaghetti, Heero?" He grunted his reply. It was so odd to see her like this. She prepared the meal virtually in silence. The two of them had never needed conversation, but rather had always been comfortable in the relative silence. When the food was finished she let him fill his own plate as the two sat down at the table and ate their meal in that same silence. He had to admit, it was the best plate of spaghetti he'd ever eaten. When had she learned to cook? He stood up and helped her do the dishes, drying as she washed. When all the mess was cleaned and all the after dinner chores were completed he followed her into the living room. Glancing around he saw numerous pictures of Relena with people he'd never seen before; some were group photos and others were of her with just one or two individuals. Of course she would make new friends. There one particular photo that made his blood boil. She was posed rather comfortably with a male a few inches taller than herself and they were looking at each other in a way he didn't particularly care for.

"His name is Derek. He's one of the first people I met when I moved here."

"You look happy." His statement felt unneeded but he said it nonetheless.

"I am." The silence settled between them again. There they were, standing there staring at the same picture, trying to ignore the slight tension in the air.

"Do you love him?" she looked at him then, eyes wide. He felt his heart clench in anticipation of her answer.

"Love who? Derek?" She began to laugh. "No… no it's nothing like that. Derek is a friend. See that picture to your left? That's me, him and his wife, Molly. They live next door. Honestly he's more like an older brother. He kind of reminds me of Duo." She smiled again. The relief he felt at her answer surprised him.

"Relena…" He paused, unsure of what he even really wanted to say.

"Alright Heero. Ask me what you really want to know." She always was forward with him. He shifted his stance, suddenly uncomfortable.

"Why?"

"Why, what, Heero?"

"Why did you leave?" His eyes met hers, searching for her answer. She sighed and walked to one of the plush chairs, sitting down and gesturing for him to do the same. He sat, but his eyes never left hers.

"Where do I begin?" She looked at him, really looked at him this time. For the first time he saw what truly lay in those eyes: exhaustion. Years of handling the great political burden had taken its toll on her. "I was tired Heero. The universe didn't need me anymore. The Earth and the colonies had finally reached enough of an understanding that constant mediation was no longer needed. The Earth-Sphere had finally found its peace… it was time I found mine. I had so many issues I had never fully dealt with, so many questions about myself that I needed to answer, so I left to find them."

"You disappeared." It was partially an accusation. She had no idea how worried everyone had been. Her sudden disappearance had left them all with unanswered questions and numerous concerns.

"Yes Heero, I did. I needed to. It was the only way I could find what I was looking for."

"Have you?" He felt like he was interrogating her but he had to know.

"In some ways. There are days I wake up and wonder what I'm doing here. There are days I stare up into the sky and ask myself what else I could do. In some ways I feel more complete than I have ever felt before."

"But?" She sighed again. She stood up and walked over to the pictures once more, tracing her fingers over the people in the frames.

"There are some things I feel I'm still missing. Some things I long for more than anything." She paused and turned to him then her eyes full of unspoken emotions, too many to read at once. "I thought living a normal life would allow me to find them. So far, however, I've only proven myself wrong." She smiled sadly and walked back to her chair but did not sit down.

Heero observed her strange behavior. He'd seen her emotional only a handful of times. Being fairly new to complex emotions himself he hardly knew what to say to comfort her. He didn't even really know if comfort was what she needed. He only had questions for her when he knew she most likely needed answers. Apparently, they both did. Standing up, he walked to her and stood behind her, unsure what to do. She was so close. He reached out and touched her shoulder gently.

"Relena." She turned to face him then, her eyes clouded with confusion.

"Heero… you asked me why and now it's my turn. Why are _you_ here?"

He paused a moment considering her words. Why was he here? Why did he spend the last five years tracking her down? Why had he spent so much time and so many resources to locate her? Why was he standing there now in her living room when she had asked him in her letter to leave her alone? His earlier train of thought returned. Why had he spent the last five years trying to find her? Was it because the world needed her? She was staring at him, studying him with those perceptive eyes. He had missed those eyes; missed looking into them and being looked at by them. He missed the sound of her voice and the simple routines she had formed day after day that he had had to follow her on.

"Before you answer that let me say this. I'm not going back."

"I never said you had to." His eyes blazed into hers as he still tried to find a way to answer her previous question. She wanted to know why he was there. She thought he wanted to take her back. Had that ever been his intention? What did he want?

"Heero…?" Realization finally dawned on him. He hadn't been looking for her because the world needed her. He needed her.

"I needed to see you." The words tumbled, not quite in the way he had planned.

"You needed to see me? Why?" Her eyes locked with his, daring him to answer.

"I needed to know why you left. I needed to know that you were safe… and happy." She studied him for a moment and then shook her head.

"Well, now you know why. And I am happy, really."

"Good." He offered her a small smile and a slight look of surprise crossed her face before she returned it.

"Well, it's getting late. You probably have somewhere to be." She looked away from him then but not before he saw the sadness in her eyes.

"Relena…"

"Please Heero. Just go home. Can't you see I'm happy here? Why can't you just let me be happy?" he grabbed her arm gently and her eyes locked with his, the cerulean pools were full of unshed tears.

"I can't do that, Relena." She pulled away from him then.

"Why? In heaven's name why can't you just let me live out my life?"

"Because I want to be in it." His words shocked him but he realized he meant them, every one. Her eyes went wide as his words hit her.

"What?"

"I want to be in your life."

"You do?" He stepped closer to her and reached out a gentle hand using it to brush a few stray strand of hair off her face.

"Yes." She looked down but he used that same hand to gently lift her chin so that he could look into her eyes. "You asked why I'm here, why I really spent five years searching for you. That's my reason."

"Heero…"

"You said you needed to find your peace but when you left I lost mine. I wanted to find it again." A single tear rolled down her cheek and he wiped it away tenderly. "Please let me."

In that moment he leaned forward and slowly closed the space between them pausing only for a second before letting his lips brush hers in a tender, brief kiss. He felt her tense at first but slowly relax as she returned the contact. When they pulled away he placed his forehead against hers.

"Are you sure you want to stay."

"Why wouldn't I? I've finally found my peace." She smiled and he felt her reach out, clasping his hands in hers.

"So have I." In that moment both became whole. Both found what they'd been missing. As the evening sun set under the horizon the two made a silent promise to truly enjoy the peace they both created for the first time.


End file.
